Republic City's Aiko: Chapter Two
by rauniearth6
Summary: The second chapter but told from Botan's point of view!


As I walked down into the arena already full I remembered who I was. Everything felt like one big lie. Lying wasn't something I liked, but I had to do it. No one would accept me if I didn't. My shield was what it had to be. I shook it from my mind and carried on to what I was really there for… Sada.

I found Sada and her baby sister squirming around in her arms. "Botan, I didn't know you'd be here." Sada said maliciously. Her smile said everything I needed to know. I sat next to her.

I watched the crowd, the match, and the water below. It gleamed as if for Sada to push me into it. "You knew I'd be here, Sada." I said never taking my eyes off of the water. It scared me to think that maybe she was stronger than I was. Her baby sister squealed out. Some people behind us yelled about bringing a baby to the arena. It was too dangerous. I had to agree though; it was dangerous for a child to be there.

She looked over at me cruelly, "I'd didn't think you'd be late, though." She never seemed to think about anything. She already knew it. Sada had me wrapped around her finger. I couldn't break free because she knew who I really was. She knew my secret. "What were you doing?"

"I was with Aiko." I gave up trying to lie or out smart her. I couldn't do it. Even if the baby hadn't been there, I still would have told the truth. Spending time with my friends was great even if sometimes things got awkward because of unpredictable situations. I've come too close too many times but I didn't think anyone suspected anything.

Sada smiled at the thought of me and Aiko. She knew everything about me even if I didn't have to tell her. "You spend too much time lying to her. You guys are meant to be." Sada rocked the baby in her arms a little bit. It whined but I assumed it was good because she had no further reaction to it. "What can I help you with today lover boy?" It was as if the baby wasn't even there in her arms.

"Yoshiki was stolen by Hayato. We need you to help get him back." I told her bluntly. Her smiles were always scary. I didn't know if she meant it good or bad. I was left hanging. I waited to find out about my fate. What would my fate be now?

She leaned over and finally turned her head close to my face. We were inches from each other. "How long will it take?" she said. It was such an unsuspected question. It was so blunt and easy. It didn't seem real to me, but that was who Sada was.

My heart finally started beating the correct speed again. I felt more relieved when I said, "Not too long" I said. "If we can get in and out within good time it won't matter how long it took."

Sada shifted her sister in her arms. "Watch my sister for two weeks and you have a deal." She held out her hand. I took her hand as I looked at her I glanced over her shoulder. I could see Aiko on the other side of the crowd. I couldn't believe she had followed me there.

My brow furrowed. "Sada, wait here." I exclaimed but in the madness of the crowd my voice was lost in it. I got up and kept my eyes locked on Aiko. She bolted away. I followed her outside. I left Sada there with her baby sister. We could finish our conversation later. Aiko didn't know what she saw. I had to explain some things to her.

I finally found her outside of the arena on the steps. "Aiko!" I yelled running down the steps towards her. She looked worried and scared and confused. I didn't know what she thought she knew but I didn't need to give away any secrets that should have been kept. "What you saw, it's not what you think." I told her as she paced.

"Is Sada the mother of your child? Are you the father?" she asked briskly. She wouldn't stop pacing. It made my head start to hurt. I rubbed my head for a moment. I couldn't look at Aiko so worried and confused. She made me feel helpless.

I said, finally, "That was Sada's sister." I stood next to Aiko. She waited to hear more of an explanation. "Sada can help us so I met her here. She's a good fighter," I told her. She turned towards the car and got in. She waited for me to get in with her.

Aiko folded her arms as I turned the key in the ignition again. We said nothing to each other all the way home. I knew I wouldn't have time to go back and talk to Sada so I decided to apologize the next day. I could do some extra time for leaving her with her sister all alone in the arena. Everyone hated me now.

I got out with Aiko and left her car there. Ayuka greeted her at the door, "Do you want to stay awhile, Botan?" Ayuka asked. I couldn't say anything to Ayuka. I couldn't look at her knowing I made Aiko angry with me. I turned and headed home. I made sure no one was following me so I took a different route home every night I could. No one could know who I was.

As I snuck into my room underground I tried not to make a sound. My father would kill me if he found me again. I had snuck back in over four times that week and he was getting agitated only knowing about two of them. Strike three and I would be done. I took my regular underground route about a block from where I really lived in town.

I opened up the ground above me. That was my room. When I climbed out there was my father. "Botan," he said angrily, "nice to see you, FINALLY." His eyes blazed in a way only I knew about. He never looked angry in public but only once that I had seen. He had been mad at me. It seemed almost too easy to make him mad.

"Hi dad." I said bluntly sitting on my bed. I didn't look at him. I could tell he was ready to blow right then and there. "I was out with some friends." I explained to him.

"Oh, were you hanging out with the little Sato girl or any of the kids that the other councilman have?" he asked knowing I would never hang out with those dorks. I didn't like any of the kids my father wanted me to. Being Councilman Kato's son wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Having the connection came in handy sometimes though. "Who were you hanging out with?"

"My real friends," I said. I would never tell my father who I hung out with. If he knew he would put them in jail for life. My friends weren't exactly good with the law, not that the law was exactly on anyone's side. "I'm tired." I told him. I lay down peacefully on my bed.

"This conversation isn't over yet son. We can talk about this in the morning. Do you hear me, Botan?" he continued on with his tomorrow lecture. I had no real time to listen so I tried to sleep. He finally left leaving me to sleep. Finally I would sleep. Tomorrow I knew was going to be rough for me. People were waiting for me.

I woke up early the next morning before my father could boss me around. I went out to find Sada at her house. I knew where she lived but I didn't go there very often considering that some people around where I lived knew who I really was. I snuck off to downtown Republic City.

The thumping of the door awakened the baby in Sada's house. Her mother answered for her. "I'm here for Sada." I told her. She shut the door and yelled to Sada in another room. The door opened and she let me in. It felt weird being in there when I had just been sleeping in a nice place like my house. I would help Sada but when I offered she would always turns me down.

"Hey, lover boy." She said holding her baby sister yet again. She looked stressed out about it. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was all in a mess. "You left me last night. That calls for extra baby time." She said back to me the way she always was around me.

"Sorry Sada, Aiko could have figured out my secret." I told her.

Sada shook her head, "I don't care as long as I get my time. Anyway, why else are you here. Usually at this time of day you're out and about with Aiko." She said putting her baby sister in a crib next to her. The crib gleamed with its metal bars. It seemed as if a jail, only this one protected you from the outside world. It didn't keep you in to protect the world from you.

"I just stopped by to see what my punishment for leaving you at the arena." I joked looking around seeing that her mother never seemed to be quite anywhere. I had to leave though so I told Sada I would meet her later to introduce her to Aiko and we could get back Yoshiki.

I left to Aiko's house where their car was gone. Ayuka wasn't there but I could see an earth bending girl that was there yesterday with Hayato. I threw a towering chunk of earth at the girl. She flew into the air and ran away. "Don't come back!" I yelled out.

Aiko was watching me in the doorway of her house. She was angry still. "I'm sorry for last night." I said to her. She didn't respond for a long time so I said, "I was telling the truth when I said that was her baby sister."

"I know I shouldn't accept your apology," she continued standing up on both her feet, "but I can't live without you." She smiled and let her arms down. I thanked her but she had more to say, "I hear there's an announcement that's going to happen at City Hall. We should go it could be really important."

Although Aiko wasn't one for drama she always looked for it and most of the time it showed itself. "Alright," I surrendered and we were off to City Hall. The closer we got the more my stomach started to churn. If anything was happening at City Hall my father was sure to be there. On our way over I noticed Sada's door was open. Sada had gone somewhere.


End file.
